A maid and her prince
by MusaWCEB
Summary: Maid Musa is the childhood freind of Prince Riven. Both are madly in love with each other. When Musa gets raped, and lives with Riven and his family in his castle, will their love finally bloom, or will he die alone? MXR,SXB,BXS,TXT,LXN,MXJ
1. She comes

_**I really just wanna thank Gise1996 for being like my number one support on fanfiction… I just wanna say you are so awesome and I love your stories.**_

_**I know that I shouldn't start another story since I have 3 going right now. . .but come on…I want to and I have writers block.**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

He was riding his horse when he got the news.

"Prince Riven, your brothers, parents, sister, and sister-in-laws are waiting for someone and have requested you to come," the messenger said.

"Tell them I'll come when I want to come."

"They said it's you childhood friend, Musa." His heart melted when he heard those words. His childhood friend, the love of his life, the maid from Solaria, his sister-in-law (Stella)s best friend Musa she was all this and more.

"Tell them I'll be there." The messenger smiled and left. Everyone knows that Prince Riven, the eldest of 6 was in love with her. Why wouldn't he? She is nice, pretty, and even though she's only a maid everyone knows that she has received many proposals from many rich princes. No one knew why she always said no, except for RIvens' sister-in-laws, yes all 5 of them. They all met her when Price Brandon and Stella married. This maid had everyone's heart .

Riven put his horse away and ran to where he knew everyone was waiting for her.

"Hey Riven," Bloom of Sparx said. All of his brothers would rule his wife's kingdom in the future except for Riven.

"Hey, just wondering, but why is Musa coming here?"

His mother smiled at him solemnly, "Kind Radius is very worried for her. Her father died a couple of months ago and Musa isn't getting along with King Radius' new wife and step-children. .."

"And?" he urges. He knows something worse must have happened considering Stella was crying like a little baby.

"Umm. . .Bro. Musa's been . . . raped." Everyone basically covers for the explosive blow silently cursing Timmy for telling Riven what happened.

"WHAT!"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because son, we don't want you to go hurt whoever did this."

"Well dad how do you know that I won't do that know?"

"Because I won't let you." Everyone turns to look at the owner of the familiar voice. His heart beats faster seeing her.

"Musa, why won't you let me beat him up?"

"Trust me Riven, if it were up to me, I'd give you a sword and get your horse then get rid of you, but he's some sort of prince and you have a treaty with that kingdom. You can't just get rid of that."

"I can for you."

"Fine, but will you hurt Stella's dad?"

"What," Stella asks.

"Yeah your dumbass stepbrother."

"Stella can I beat him up?"

"Go ahead"

"But it'll hurt Stella's dad not her. So just let it go."

"NO!"

"Yeah you will." Both of them are just as stubborn as each other so everyone knew that it would take a while to finish this fight, but everyone knew that Riven would lose. They could all tell how he melted when he saw her, they know that he's crazy in love with her.

Flora, ever the optimist, says, "You guys can settle this later. Right now, Musa must be tired and she has to eat and redress."

Both of these two lovebirds(as everyone liked to call them) had dumbfounded expressions and said, "but. . .but. . ."

Bloom grabs Musa and drags her to her room.


	2. dinner time

**Two in two days, yahoo! Thank you everyone that has already reviewed or subscribed this story.**

**XXXMusaRockz – thanks for being the first reviewer and for your comments that's sweet. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

"Musa sweetheart, you look great," Mirta, Riven's sister said. Musa's wearing a very light pink dress, with small sleeves that only cover her shoulders. It's very plain, but it has no back. Musa was afraid of her scars showing, but she realized that her long black hair could cover it. She curled up to half of her hair.

"Thanks."

"Whatever, Riven will fall for you in a second."

Musa's blue eyes go wide, "Mirta! I don't like him."

"Sure, Sure, whatever."

"Ughh, let's go" Musa drags Mirta down to eat, where everyone else is.

As soon as Musa starts eating, Mirta says, "Musa loves Riven."

She chokes on her food. Everyone else laughs.

"Cute Mirta, anyway, guess what? Mirta told me that she likes Prince Jared of Resortus."

"Musa! Ughh, don't lie cause I told everyone the truth."

"Please, don't fool yourself. Everyone can tell that you like him, because every time he walks by, you start to drool."

Mirta scowls. "That's not true, is it?"

Layla sighs, "Well you do get jealous whenever he checks Musa out, which is like whenever he sees her."  
Musa turns red, "He does not check me out."

"Yes he does," King Rubios says. The reason all of the kids like the boys' parents is because they are cool like the children.

The rest of the night goes by with the usual play and banter.


	3. just hangin out

_**Wow another one. I'm getting good at this**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reading this story. It means a lot. **_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Aww, so you love me huh?" Riven was annoying Musa, talking about what Mirta had said earlier that night.

"You wish." Everyone in the room thought about how weird it was that that probably what he wished for every year since he was 7.

"Wish come true." Everyone was sitting in the library lounging around. Everyone but Musa was sitting in on the couch. Musa was the last one to get there. Riven had told her that her choices were to sit on the floor or in his lap. She chose the floor.

"Ehh" Musa sticks her tongue.

"Musa grow up."

Musa then repeated her actions. Everyone laughs.

Riven decides to be a little more serious now, "So why are you defending him?'

Even though she knew what he was asking for she asked, "Defending who."

"Liam."

"Liam . . .?"

"Stella's step-brother."

"Oh . . . I'm not defending him, just Stella's dad." Seeing his confused face, she added, " See even though he isn't in love with his new wife, King Radius loves her in a way, because she's his wife. She loves her son. If you hurt her son, you hurt her, you hurt her, you hurt King Radius."

"What about how he hurt you?"

She makes a hand gesture and says, "Pshh. I'm no one important." And with that she leaves the room.

Stella hits Riven on the back of his head, "Good going stupid."

Riven groans and runs after Musa.

_**This is the last update for a while, cuz im goin to another country on vaca for two months. Maybe I'll update tomorrow, but . . .**_


	4. flashbacks and confessions of love

**For everyone who likes this story, just trying to keep it going.**

Chapter 4

_Musa was having a blast getting ready for the announcement of her engagement to Prince Liam of Solaria. Even though she didn't love him, she was marrying him. King Radius came into her room the day after her father's funeral and he told her that she shouldn't be alone, so it was time for her to get married. He asked her to marry Liam. She agreed._

_By the time that this was taking place Musa thought that she could learn to love Liam after they get married. She was already halfway there. While she was thinking about that Musa was on the balcony. An arm went around her waist and dragged her in her room. She was about to yell when she heard him say,"Shh baby it's just me."_

_Musa turned around and it really was Liam. "You scared me"_

_He kissed her neck, "I'm sorry"_

"_Its okay" she said while enjoying the kisses. Then, he messed with the back of her gown."Liam stop." WE shouldn't do this yet" he wouldn't stop. She kept telling him._

_HE signed and said, "What Musa can't you let me do this?"_

"_IT's wrong."_

"Muse, just let me do this."

"_NO"_

"_Fine then." He forcefully took her gown off._

"_What are you doing?"  
_

"_Getting what I want."  
_

_And he just kept on going, no matter what she was saying. HE enjoyed hearing her scream. The whole night he did it to her. In the morning a butler came in and saw the two sleeping, their bodies naked. And he saw what Liam did to her body. He went to the King and he settled it. The engagement broke and soon after he asked Riven's family if Musa could live with them. A week after the reply, Musa arrived in Magix._

Musa thought of what happened and cried it's all she could do.

_She was crying so hard… after the butler found them. Her friend Annie a shy and sweet kitchen cook told her that there were rumors going around that she was sleeping with the stable boy._

"_But I wasn't," Musa cried._

"_I know, Musa, but he doesn't. I think he wanted to see if it was true." Musa just burst into tears, "I wish mom was here, or dad, or even gramps."_

Still thinking about that day, Riven comes, "Musa are you okay?"

"Yeah I am," 

" Musa don't ever think that you're not important, because you are."

"How, I'm nothing especially compared to you guys, you're my best friends, but your all royalty, I'm not."

"Because since we were little kids, I have always loved you and only you,"

In shock Musa says, "what?"

"I've loved you forever."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

She smiles, "good because I love you too"

Riven smiles, "I didn't think you'd ever love me."

"I could say the same."

"so if you love me, tell me why your protecting Liam."

Musa sighs, "Because I was engaged to him."

"Tell me everything." So she does.

"So that's everything."

"Whose gramps?"

"My mother's father. King Radius told me a while ago that he is the King of Melody . . . and he's still waiting for my mother to return."

"Oh, well Musa?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with water, "yes I will."

He managed to get a ring out and put it on her finger.

Then after taking a deep breath Musa says, "Okay you guys can come out now."

Everyone came out, smiling sheepishly except for Stella who was smiling happily.

"Start explaining now," riven says a serious look on his face. Stella stops smiling and looks at Musa.

"Sorry, can't help you now."

**Thanks for all of the support on this story especially. **


	5. Before Engagement troubles

Chapter 5

"Look at you, you're glowing!" In reality, Musa was supposed to be trying on clothes for the official engagement ball. Musa wasn't very excited, considering that she had already done basically the whole entire royal wedding procedure when she was engaged to Liam. She had begged Riven not to make her do it this time. HE agreed but his parents argued that this was his first time and he is the heir to the Magix kingdom so it was required.

"I hate this dress Stella."

"If you don't like it you can try on another one," Flora says.

"Hey Layla can I borrow one of yours?'

"Why?

"cause your style is the closest to mine."

"Okay"

Ten minutes later the boys come into the room.

Brandon gives Stella a kiss, " you look stunning darling."

Sky smiles, "You all do."

Techna was wearing an Aquamarine dress with only one strap. IT was laced with light green. Her hair is pulled back with a green flowery clip.

Layla was wearing a dark green plain dress with small sleeves that cover her shoulders. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail her hair being curled.

Bloom is wearing a light pink dress with very thin sleeves. Her hair is in a French braid.

Flora is wearing a Blue dress with long sleeves with slightly puffy sleeves at the shoulders but gets less puffy. Her hair is let loose

Stella is waering a purple spaghetti strapped dress. Her hair in a bun with a strand of hair on each side is left out and curled.

Musa basically runs out of Stella's enormous closet, "I can't find it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Wait Musa don't you have red heals? You should."

"Oh yeah, I'll go get it."

"Musa, you can't leave this room," Helia says.

"Ughh. . . I have told you a million times, I hate all this wedding drams. WOuldn't it have just been easier if me and Riven had eloped?"

"Yup, but both of you are good kids you wouldn't do that. . . especially since your grandfather is coming to the wedding. He showed up about an hour ago," Nabu says.

"You do know that I'm older than you, right?"

"Forget you."

"Stella can you go get my heals?"

"BE back in a flash."

THE boys finally notice what Musa's wearing. She's in a strapless red dress, with sliver sparkles wearing a silver heart necklace and her engagement ring. Stella comes in with red heals and Musa puts them on.

Musa stands up for a while. Then, she suddenly holds her head and nearly falls. She would have if it wasn't for the fact that Stella was there and caught her.

"Musa sweetie, sit. . .now tell me what happened?"

"I got dizzy." Flora looks uneasy. "What is it Flo?"

"Well Musa you said you got raped right?" She nods her head, "did you know that one of the first signs of being pregnant is being dizzy."

"WHAT!" everyone except Musa said that.

It was silent until the Boys' and the girls' parents come in the room "What happened," King ORtiel asks.

"Musa might be carrying a child."

"Layla, are you telling the truth," Her father, King Oxford, asks.

"NO daddy."

"Musa?" King Radius asks, "are you okay sweetie?" he sits next to her. She nods.

"daddy, she hasn't said a word in like five minutes."

Queen Lillian says, " Musa sweetie tell me the signs."

She does and Lillian confirms that she really is going to become a mother.

Everyone looks at Queen Juliana ( Riven's mother), who had gotten rid of Brandon's first engagement because the girl was going to become a mother.

" That just means that the wedding should be before a month." Everyone looks at her in disbelief, "Musa is a well-mannered, respectable, smart, and beautiful girl, and over all y boy loves her I will never destroy this beautiful relationship between them. In Brandon and Molly's case neither of them loved each other Molly was very rude, and Brandon and Stella obviously had feeling for one another."

Riven sits on his knees right in front of Musa, "Muse honey forget about it. As far as anybody outside of this room knows this baby is ours. It's not unheard of for couples to make a baby before marriage, that's what happened to Sky and Bloom."

"That's a different thing Riven, I mean they're both royalty."

"So are you, think about it, your mother was the only child of the king of Melody, he hasn't given his throne to anyone. You're her only child so you're the heir to the Melody throne. You are royalty."

"But-"

"And none of us will ever let anyone say anything against that."


	6. The Beginnig of Fights

Chapter 6

The engagement night would have been amazing and wonderful, if it wasn't for the fact that not many people outside of the palace and the girls' families were happy about this marriage. No one had said a thing to anyone, until Queen Cassandra, princess Chimera, and Prince Liam of Solaria showed up. Musa and Riven were walking around his arm around her waist. Chimera, a pale girl with black hair like Musa'a and icy blue eyes, walks up to them and started talking.

"Musa you are just amazing," even though her words said one thing her voice said another. She was being sarcastic and rude.

"Oh really?" Riven knows better than to get into this. . . He just hopes that it'll blow over soon.

"Of course, you really can get any guy you want. First, you trick my poor brother into marrying you and now Prince Riven." She looks at Riven, "Honestly, you could do so much better. . . "

Now Riven decides to take part in this, "How?"

"Well you could have someone at the top of the list. . . like me."

"Oh please, Chimera. . . you aren't even a real princess."

"Well you aren't one at all. . . let alone a real princess".

"And how would you know that?"

"Everyone knows that. . . you're just a lowly maid. . . The daughter of a slave and a stable boy. . . At least I'm the daughter of a count and a countess. And either way I am the step-daughter of King Radius."

A crowd was gathering around. Prince Liam, a dirty blonde with hazel eyes who looks as if he might be Stella's real brother, walks up and says, "Chimera leave her alone. . ."

"Why dear brother? Is she blackmailing you?"

HE smirks and looks straight at Musa, "of course not Chimera. I just don't want you to waste your time talking to a useless, time consuming slave, who manages to be a bit-"

"If you finish that word Liam, I swear by God that I will kill you right here right now . . . and I won't do it fast. . . It will be painful and very humiliating." Riven manages to yell loud enough to attract everybody's attention.

"Fine then. . . but really Riven, how did you manage to fall for this bit- I mean slave girl?"

"I don't like slave girl either."

"Fine how did you fall for this girl anyway?"

Even though RIven knows that Liam will twist Riven's words around, he smiles and looks at Musa, "I've loved her since we were little kids."

"Are you saying that she planned this from when she was very young? Her mother must have been very cunning and a master manipulator.

Musa hears this and says, "What did you say about my mother?"

Liam smirks, "Oh nothing much. Just that she as a manipulative, cunning woman, you probably aren't even your father's real daughter. Maybe you're the daughter of a different stable boy. Maybe the general's daughter. . .and I don't want to say anything against my dear step-father, but you might even be his daughter. She must have fooled many men with her beauty. The same way you have fooled me, Riven, Jared, and many, many other men."

Musa hears this and can't stand it. She says, pointing at Liam "You , you . . ." but can't even finish her sentence because she goes running out of the room.

Riven and everyone else watch her leave. And when she is gone, he turns around. "Oh you are going to get this." He yells.


	7. The fight interrupted

**I'm finally back with this story!**

**Chapter 7**

Before Riven can hurt Liam, King Radius says," Riven, calm down."

Normally, Riven wouldn't have listened, but this is King Radius. The man who raised Musa as his own, even when her mother and father were alive. It's because of him that Riven knows her.

Riven is still very mad, but Liam doesn't hesitate from doing any harm. "You know, I know that she's only after the throne that you're gonna have. That's why she left me."

Riven wants to scream that she left Liam because he raped her, but he knows that if he does than no one will accept her child, because they will know that the child is a sign of violence and an abomination. Instead, he says, "She left you because she doesn't love you and you don't give a damn about her. If you did she might still have been yours, but you treated her like crap and she deserves so much better than that."

"I very much doubt it; she is only a maid, just like her mother. In fact, she's lucky that I wanted to be with her."

Hearing the lowly maid part, Riven was going to attack, but instead he heard Musa's grandfather speak, "Liam! Don't you dare speak about my daughter or my granddaughter like that! I know that she is the daughter of my missing daughter, they look, speak, and act exactly the even Musa knows that. So don't you dare say another word about her."

Everyone knows that The king of Melody is very fierce, and thus everyone is scared of him, including Liam. He stutters, "O-of c-c-course y-your highn-ness. "

It was then that everything was settled. Musa wasn't a gold digger, she had her own thrown. And She was going to be the Queen of both melody and magix.

_Later that evening_

Musa was still crying with her hands over her face, with the girl's crowding around her, trying to make her feel better. The Boys come in Musa and Riven's room. Riven doesn't do anything, but sigh and lay down on the bed.

Stella glares at him, "Riven! What are you doing? You're fiancée AKA love of your life is crying over here and you're laying down?" Then, she turns to Musa and says, "Honestly, sweetheart, I don't know what you see in him." Right then Bloom and Sky's son Everett (5)and Flora and Helia's daughter Dahlia(3), and Layla and Nabu's daughter Christi(4) come in crying.

Musa unable to see little kids crying looks up and says, "What's wrong sweeties?"

The kids look at her and Christi says, "That man said so many bad things about you Auntie Musa."

Then, Everett says, "He was a meanie"


	8. Trouble

Chapter: Umm . . . . . 7 or 8?

Musa and Riven were peacefully laying in bed together, both trying to sleep but both being unable to. It was truly sad what everyone was thinking. Rumors about Musa being a gold digger were flying everywhere. That brought many things to the surface such as the rumor about Musa and a stable boy sleeping together, many others about her being a witch. Most of these rumors however were created by jealous women and rejected men. Without meaning to Musa made many enemies just through her beauty and her love for Riven.

Musa was just thinking about how her life has changed from everything it was before. She puts a hand on her stomach and thinks. 'There's a little person here. Will it look like more or like Liam?' With that thought in her head and her mind she turns around and faces Riven. For a while she just looks at him. Every part of him was perfect. He has the most beautiful eyes just like his father and his hair is such an original shade of magenta that almost nobody has. He has a strong jaw and his lips are so very soft. He has the perfect type of muscles and he radiates heat.

'He hasn't noticed me yet.' It was strange because unless Riven was in deep thought, he would always notice her looking at him even when they were little kids.

"Riven?" Musa asks in a hushed voice. No reply. "RIven?" Musa asks a bit louder. Once again no reply. "RIVEN!" Musa screams in his ear.

"GAHHH! Musa!"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." Riven tries to kiss her but he can't because she moves her head back.

"If it wasn't important why weren't you listening to me?"

"God Musa, why the hell do you have to be so damn annoying?" Tears appear in Musa's eyes.

"What?" Musa's voice cracks.

Riven's eyes grow wide as he realizes what he said, "I didn't mean it Muse."

She looks at him, "Yeah right. You're just a self-absorbed jerk."

Riven also gets mad, because he doesn't have much control on his temper."Well at least I didn't sleep with a stable boy when I was engaged."

"You know I didn't do that."

"Yeah and I also know that you're just a whore that probably made up that rape story to cover up the fact that she got herself pregnant."

Musa opens her mouth to say something but can't she's too hurt. She just leaves the room crying.

RIven lays down for a while then realizes what he said and runs after her. Sadly because many times as a child some old maid would always make Musa work in the castle Musa knows more hiding places than Riven and has already disappeared. Riven runs to Stella and Brandon's room. He just barges in and sees a very disturbing sight. Decideing that she's definitely not in there he goes to Flora and Helia's room. The two were up because Dahlia had a night mare.

"Riven what's wrong?" Helia asks his oldest brother.

"Have you seen Musa?"

HElia looks puzzled, "No isn't she with you?"

"Well actually I said some things and then she said some things and in the end she ran away crying and I haven't been able to find her yet."

Flora gets up, "Don't worry she'll turn up."

Dahlia's little head shoots up, "Auntie Musa is missing?" But because of her little baby voice it sounded like, "Auntie MUsha ish Miswing?"

Riven nods runs out of the room and while her parents and uncle are running she turn many times leading to a section of the castle nobody really goes to. Dahlia standsin frot of a dorr and says, "Auntie towd me twat she wuves to come hea when she sad." Dahlia opens the door and there's Musa laying down on the bed.

Riven says, "Good job kiddo." He ruffles her hair and signals Flora and Helia to go.

Musa just ignores everyone's presense. "Musa? Musa? Musa?" still no reply. He walks over to her and gently shakes her. She looks like she's asleep, but you can smell something on her lips.

Riven hurriedly picks her up and takes her to the throne room. There he sees everyone, even the kids and Stella and Brandon. Techna and Timmy's daughter Trixie(1) is also there sleeping in Techna's arms.

"Something's wrong with Musa." Riven says.

Sky looks at him, "WE're in trouble dude."

Riven looks at him, "What?"

Sky gives him a piece of paper and says, "Look at this."

Riven gently puts Musa down and says, "OH Shit"

**Sorry for it being short but its Halloween and I also have a huge project due tomorrow. **

**BTW I probably won't start writing my OC story for a long time if anybody's waiting for it.**


	9. The plan

**Kerisha please don't think I ignored you but I don't have a clue about the Pin number….Please Pm me and explain when you read this thanks **

**Chapter 9**

Riven is pacing outside of his door. Sky and his other brothers as well as his parents are trying to figure out what's going on, while he and the girls are waiting for the doctor to come out and explain what's happening. Flora, Bloom, and Stella are crying while Layla and Tecna are trying to calm them down.

After twenty minutes of waiting, the doctor comes out. Riven is the first to talk, "What's wrong? Is she okay? Is the baby ok?"

The doctor looks at everyone, "Well Prince Riven, it seems as if _Princess Musa," _he says in disgust, which the others ignore, "has been fed a miscarriage potion made by an evil witch as well as a death potion."

"What!" All six people scream.

"Why, why would anyone try to…why would they…..who would want to kill Musa and her baby," Flora chokes out while Layla rubs her back.

Seeing Riven's expressionless face, Stella completely freaks out, "What is wrong with you? How can you just stand there like that! How can you just stand there, while she might have lost her baby and her life! Don't you care! Of course you don't! That baby isn't yours so of course you don't! You never even loved her! You just thought you did! Or it was just a game to you!"

Tired of Stella's yelling, he pushes her to a wall. His voice low yet dangerous, he says, "How dare you say that? You may be her best friend and my sister-in-law, but you don't know me. I love her more than anything, nothing will change that. And that baby is mine no matter what. My life is for the both of them, and no one else. If you ever say that ever again I will murder you." Then he backs away and looks at the frightened doctor, "How is she? And the baby?"

The doctor shakily replies, "it seems that someone put a protection spell on her and on the child. She and her baby are both safe for now. The baby will be born with no problems."

All six of them let out a breath of relief. Thinking that that is all, the doctor turns to leave, but stops when Bloom calls him back. "Because the pregnancy with Everett was bad, I can't have any more kids, will the same thing happen to Musa?"

The doctor looks at her and sighs, "The baby will be fine, but there is a 50% chance that she will not survive. If she does, yes she will be able to have more children. If that is all I shall be leaving."

The girls and Riven turn pale. The girls stay frozen to the spot, while Riven storms off to where his brothers and Parents are. Silently, Riven's happy that Mirta went to Melody along with Musa's grandfather and that she doesn't have to see this and that she's safe at the moment. Riven storms in the planning room. Everyone turns to look at him.

Riven's mother walks up to her oldest son. "How's Musa?"

Riven clenches and unclenches his fists, while his mother leads him to the couch. "She was fed a miscarriage and a death potion." Everyone else in the room gasps, but Riven continues, "But apparently a good witch protected her. The baby will be okay and be born without any problems." Everyone smiles.

Timmy walks up to his older brother and pats him on the back, "that's great! So why are you sad?"

Riven takes a deep breath, getting himself ready to give the devastating new, "there's a 50% chance that Musa will die giving birth." The news shocks everyone to the core. Riven puts his head in his hands, finally letting the tears escape. For the longest time no one can find it in themselves to console Riven, shocked by the news as well as the fact that Riven is crying. Being the oldest son, he was always brave; nothing could ever make him cry. It was one of many reasons why his brothers respected him.

After many moments of silence, Riven speaks up, "What are we going to do about the letter?" Everyone is silent, making Riven groan, "Don't tell me you guys didn't figure out a way to stop them. They attacked my fianće, you know Musa, sweet little Musa who used to chase after us in the garden whenever her and Stella visited. Come on guys, today it was Musa, tomorrow it could be one of the other girls or your kids. He's coming back for revenge and we have to do something or we'll lose our families forever."

Nabu looks at his older brother with respect and a small amount of anxiety, "You act as if we don't know that Riven, but we can't do anything without hiding the girls."

"You want to hide our families? Nabu what is wrong with you (A/N that rhymed)? You don't think we can take care of them," Brandon asks his voice laced with weariness.

Timmy nods his head, "I don't think that's what he means, I think that if the girls are hidden, they'll be safer and there's a chance that they won't get hurt at all."

Sky arches one eyebrow, "And how do you expect us to do that, if he attacked Musa, he knows what we all look like?"

"We get a witch to spell them." Everyone looks at Helia, who was quiet, this whole meeting not liking violence.

"What do you mean?" Their mother asks.

"The way I see it is that a witch must somehow feel protective of Musa correct?" He is responded by nods of the head, except from Brandon, who shoots him a confused look. Helia sighs, "Protection spells can only be used by a witch who cares a great deal about the person that they choose to protect, which means Musa must personally know a witch, maybe a friend or a relative. We just get that witch to spell the girls and the children and put them in hiding."

When the room thinks about it, they all realize that this is a great plan for keeping the girls out of danger, and are faced with only one problem addressed by Sky, "There's no way the girls will want to leave though, you know how they are. They're too stubborn to be forced, and care too much to leave."

"Except Musa," Riven sighs in the silence of the room after Sky points the one flaw in this plan. Nabu, the closest to the eldest prince asks him to explain. "After our fight tonight, I feel as if she was planning to leave me when she collapsed."

The Queen shakes her head, "She loves you far too much to leave you after you just got together."

Riven looks down, "I basically called her a prostitute and implied that she was too below me to love. She was already feeling terrorized because of the gossip running around against her, as well as the incident that happened with Chimera and Liam." The Queen looks both angered and ashamed of her son. She thought she had raised him better than to say such rude things, especially against someone that he loved.

The room is silent, with the exception of their breathing and Riven's nearly inaudible sobs, suffocated by the hands on his face.

Then Timmy jumps up screaming, "Aha!"

The ever silent King looks at his youngest son, "What is it Timmy, have you figured out a way to defeat he who shall not be named?"

Timmy looks at his father shyly, "no, but I know how to get the girls to leave, we become Riven." They all look at the slightly confused and angered Riven.

Riven stares at his little brother, giving him an ice cold look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Timmy flinches. "We fight with the girls and play on their insecurities, make them want to leave us. No doubt if they don't want to be found they'll change their appearances, which will make them go to the witch, and they'll be safe. We also mention not ever wanting our children and stuff, so that way we know for sure that they'll take the kids and then, after the war, which we will win, we'll explain everything to them."

The boys look unsure of this plan, and don't want to hurt their beautiful wives or insult their wonderful children, as well as Riven's unborn child. The King and Queen however, love this plan. "Timmy," his mother says, "That is a brilliant plan." The boys then are forced to agree with their mother.

They all give one another a look, saying "good luck", and leave the room. They all set their faces into a hard look, each of them ready to do the hardest thing in their lives, to protect what means the most each of them. They travel in a pack to Musa's room, where they're sure to find the six best friends, as well as their children. Stopping outside the room, they all take a collective breath, trying to delay the inevitable. They go in to see a very pale Musa with her five almost sister-in-laws on the round bed, the children playing on the floor. It's such a heartwarming sight.

The girls look at their men, each smiling, wondering how they got lucky with such handsome, strong, smart, and talented (A/N wink wink...you'll get it if you have a nasty mind) spouses. It was very obvious to the princes what their wives and fiancé were thinking. They thought so highly of them and all six of them were having doubts about this plan. Before he can chicken out, Riven glares at the room, "Get out," he snarls. "I need to speak to my fiancé," he says in disgust. Confused as to why Riven is being so much ruder than ever before, the girls leave with their husbands, each taking their children with them.

"Riven what's wrong," Musa asks slightly scared because of Riven's glare at her.

"I've thought about it and I can't marry you." Musa opens her mouth to say something, but Riven won't let her talk, needing to do this before chickening out. "You're not worthy of me. I am a prince, you're a maid, and your mother was a slave. I asked the king of Melody to act as your grandfather so that no one can say anything bad about you, but it doesn't matter, I just realized that you're pregnant and I can't sleep with you for months, and I definitely won't give my name to someone's bastard child. Now look you're a pretty girl, with an amazing body, if you're smart, you'll get rid of this thing inside of you and work as the prostitute you should be. Trust me; you'll probably end up with a lot of money. Now you're gonna pack your bags, and leave this room in ten minutes. I'll have a carriage arranged for you to leave before breakfast." Saying those things about her and his baby (yes his baby, he refuses to say that Musa will have any other man's child,) broke his heart. He turns around with tears in his eyes.

Musa was doing no better. Musa has been in love with him for years, and though she had never even entertained the idea that he felt anything other than some sort of friendly companionship, when he said that he loved her, she was so happy, and now her world is shattering. With tears in her eyes, Musa starts undoing the back of her gown, while Riven blinks back his tears. When he hears the sound of fabric falling, Riven takes it has his cue to turn around, assuming that she was throwing clothes on the ground. When he turns around, he's shocked to see her removing her clothes, and in next to nothing. She walks up to him, while taking off what's rest, leaving herself bare to the one man she loves. "Please I'll do anything, just please don't make me leave. I love you Riven…..I…I….if all you want is to bed me, then I'm all yours, but please don't do this. I've only ever loved you, please Riven," she says as she undresses him. Riven looks at the beautiful girl in front of him with lust in his eyes. Admittedly, he has had plenty of dreams where he beds her, but he's trying to restrain himself, knowing that she's leaving tomorrow. His face flushes and his blood runs cold. There's only one way to make her give up on him for sure; he has to do what she's offering and then leave her. He takes a deep breath and kisses her. She responds immediately. He let's go of everything he's feeling but his lust and love for her. For the two hours that they're together, he feels happy and complete. She feels the same way. This is only the second time she's done this, and the first didn't really count as it was forced. Her silenced screams are replaced by unsilenced moans, and her pain and disgust replaced by love and adoration. Musa believes that Riven will still have her now.

Afterwards, Riven get's up, leaving Musa in the sheets. He puts on his breeches, and without looking at her says, "Now that I've sampled all you have to give to me, you can leave now. You know I don't really understand why Liam wanted you, you're like a dead fish in bed, and definitely the worst lover I have ever had." The fact that Riven had previous lovers wasn't unknown to Musa. Men aren't expected to wait for their wives like woman are for their husbands; in fact, Musa had seen past lovers leave his room many times before. She remembers it because her heart broke more and more every time she saw one. Yet, being compared to his ex-lovers and being declared falling short of his expectations was worse than anything she has ever felt, even when Liam defamed her. On the other hand, Riven is positive that no one can ever be as good as her. She's always been a passionate girl, now a passionate woman, and he always knew that she would be a star in bed. He had always believed that he would be the only one to feel her passion, and had only taken other lovers to be ready for her passion, and to know what to do to be able to please her. He finishes dressing and turns around looking at Musa, his face putting on a cold expression.

"So that's it? You never loved me? Was it all a joke to you? You know what forget it. I thought you cared about me. I guess I was wrong. You know what; don't even look at me anymore. I officially hate you, I thought Liam and Chimera were bad, but you're in a league of your own. I guess the world is right, I really am no one. Thanks for telling me Riven." Her voice cracks at the end.

Riven takes a deep breath, "Stop being so melodramatic Musa. You're a nobody you should know that. Be gone when I come back." He turns around and leaves the room shutting the door loudly behind him. He fixes his clothes, and leaves to the room where the boys agreed to meet up after the deed had been done. As he walks in he notices that all his brothers are inside, having already done what needed to be done. He just smiles at them, his eyes hiding all his pain.

"How'd it go?" Everyone glares at Timmy, who shrinks back.

"How are you so calm? If I didn't know any better I'd think that you want to get rid of Techna," Sky whisper-yells, his face turning red.

Timmy looks down, "Of course I don't, I love her, but I know that she'd be safer and maybe even happier without me, especially right now."

"Happier? Timmy she can't be happier without you. You're her husband and the man she loves. Don't worry, our women will be back once everything is done and dealt with, happy and safe and with Musa's child," Helia, the optimist as well as Timmy's confidante, says.

"Speaking of which, Brandon when are you and Stella getting a kid?" Sky wiggles his eyebrows at his best friend and older brother.

"We're working on it," Brandon says with a wink, "And I know Riven was just now too."

Everyone's eyes go wide, and Riven blushes, "it was to protect her."

"Sure it was," Nabu says putting his arm around his closest brother, "I'm sure that's it."

**Ta-da, it's 5 pages long and took me forever to write, now the good part will come.**

**~MusaWCEB**


	10. Depression and Baby News

**Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block :'-( and this school year is increasingly difficult and I am really struggling. Besides that I also am in IB classes and am given so much work I barely have much time to eat or sleep. I don't mean this as an excuse but this is definitely a huge reason as to why I haven't updated even during my winter break. Teachers don't understand that it's called winter BREAK cause we want a break from school. *Sigh* Oh and By the Way I love how RivenXMusa and BbyPrincess555 made it seem like I ended the story….Hahaha no….We have a loooonnnggg way to go. But thanks for the support.**

**Continuing**

**Chapter 10:**

Before breakfast the next morning, the carriage was already ready just as Riven promised. The girls all got their breakfasts packed and each with their children came out. Each was surprised that the boys would throw them all out, but it seemed Tecna was suspicious of something, though she wouldn't tell what. They all managed to somehow squeeze into the carriage (for though it was large, there are many people) and spent some time trying to fit in comfortably. Luckily, before even leaving the main village (the village in which the castle is), the kids had fallen asleep, and so they were all safely put on their mothers' laps.

Musa purses her lips and stares out of the window, looking at no one else but instead at the trees passing by. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes once again as she remembers every word that Riven said that night, before and after taking and rejecting her love. Looking to distract herself, she asks, "What did they say to you?"

It was a generalized question; one that seemed would be left unanswered. And then Bloom lets out a bitter laugh, "He said he at least needs a spare (A/N back in the regency and Victorian times, women were expected to give "an heir and a spare" basically two sons, one to take on the title {Duke, earl, baron, etc…} as well as the money and all property and the other to take everything in case the first one dies before his heir is old enough to take everything). It's hilarious considering he's the second to last one. He's the spare of the spare of the spare of the spare. He has had no problem with this fact in the last five years, but no apparently he was hoping that the doctor was wrong as he so often is. Guess what? He wasn't" Bloom lets out another laugh shaking her head. Bloom and Sky have been married the longest, a little more than six years. At the time Sky was 21 and Bloom was 16(A/N The age difference seems too much now, but in fact back during regency she would in many areas be old enough to marry and he would still be considered a child).

After around two seconds of awkward silence Layla says, "He only married me, because as the spare he had to. His parents decided to marry him off to me because they wanted to join our kingdoms. He decided to chase after me so long because I was supposedly too much of a hoyden (A/N basically a tomboy) and didn't want to settle down. He said he is still in love with some other girl" Layla married Nabu and the age of 16 as well but Nabu was 24 at the time.

"He called me annoying, said I was too dumb for anything but a "rump in the hay." Brandon decided he needed someone of "Structure" who could help him with his "princely duties". He said he felt obligated to marry me because he heard I was in love with him and he decided to marry me because we were childhood best friends. If he didn't feel the same, he should have just said so. Then I wouldn't have wasted a whole year of my life being married to him and another six months of the engagement!" Stella says, sounding mad. Stella was a little older than appropriate when they married. By social standards, if Stella waited another year she would have been too old to marry. She was 19 at the time and Brandon was 27.

"He said that I was too weak to give him any sons. Dahlia and Petunia (1) are the only kids we've had in five years of marriage. We've been married for as long as Layla and Nabu and we've only had two children both girls. He says it's some short coming in me. Said that he loves me, but he needs a woman to give him children." Flora takes a deep shaky breath, "Said that after I leave, he'll marry his… his mistress." And she begins to cry, the only one to. Five years ago when they married Flora was 17 and Helia was 23, being Brandon's twin.

"He said I was too uncaring and he wanted all of his sons to be taken care of a caring mother not a nanny or a "robotic" mother like me." Tecna shrugs and turns her attention back to Trixie. When Tecna and Timmy married two years ago she was 19 and he was 24.

It's silent for a long moment until Stella asks, "What about you Musa?"

Musa takes a deep breath and vaguely says, "What didn't he say to me?" She continues after a few seconds, "He can't marry me because my mother was a slave, he can't sleep with me, he won't accept someone's bastard child, I'm bad in bed, and a nobody."

"Well you know what?" Stella asks. "They don't deserve us! We are beautiful, smart, amazing, and talented women. We can start over and live life happily without them, in fact, with other men."

"Stella, technically we are married; if anyone finds out we married other men while we are married, we could be hung to death," Bloom says.

"But that's the thing. Let's get out of this carriage, find a new one, and go somewhere else! None of us have to split up nor we do have to go back home! We can gain new identities and be widows. The fact that you all have kids and Musa and I are pregnant won't be a problem. We can find true love now! Love that will love us back," Stella stops to take a breath which is when Musa realizes what she said.

"Wait you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" The girls all mumble their agreements.

Stella blushes slightly, a rare occurrence, "I was about to send you a letter, but then I found out you were coming so I decided to tell everyone together. But then I heard what Liam did and I decided to tell you first to make you a bit happier. Then the whole you and Riven thing happened and I didn't want to distract anyone from the engagement. And then someone tried to kill you, and then this happened and I just didn't get time."

"Oh my GOSH! STELLA! We're gonna have kids together too!" The two girls squeal and hug each other.

"What do you guys mean too," Bloom asks.

"Well Musa and I were born in the same week (A/N not in the actual show but still), and we started to walk and talk at around the same time. We started and finished learning at the same time, and we both fell in love and realized that we were in love at the same time. The only difference was that we didn't get married at around the same time."

"That's great, I didn't know you had a proper education Musa," Flora said. It wasn't meant to insult and so Musa didn't take it that way.

Musa shrugs, "Well, when King Radius was younger he and my father were good friends, and my mom was the queen's lady maid, so King Radius has always thought of me as a daughter, not to mention that I am his god daughter. He just decided that he wants me to be educated and have a real chance at a good life and marriage and blah-de-blah."

"That's incredibly nice of him though Musa," Tecna says, almost as if she's questioning her.

"Well yes, so you can see why even though I didn't love Liam, I agreed to marry him. I owed King Radius and he wanted me to marry Liam, so I would have. Honestly, I probably would have still married him, even after," here her voice trails off, but then picks up again. "The thing was that King Radius found out and he didn't want me to marry him any longer."

"Are you saying you'd let him completely control your life," Layla asks in shock. "Even though, you probably both hated and feared Liam you would have still married him because of King Radius?"

"I don't completely agree Musa. It's not logical to let your life rest in the hands of one man. Look at us, we trusted our husbands to love and protect us, but they just kicked us out," Tecna says.

"The thing though, is that my dad gave Musa a chance to have a really good life. At sixteen he said that she could, if she wanted, be active in the marriage court, with a sizable dowry. And he offered her a chance at working as something other than a maid. He said she could be his accountant or solicitor."

"Exactly, he gave me options, options that not only seemed unreasonable, but also impossible. He said I could have whatever, that he would try to make my life as luxurious as possible. I kind of understand why Liam and Chimera would say that I can be his daughter, except that I look absolutely nothing like him." This statement is followed by silence.

"Hey Stella, what were you saying about running away," Bloom asks.

"Well honey. We have to make a stop in about 4 hours for lunch and to rest the horses for a while. In that time, we can get the kids, either rent or steal another carriage, and go where we want."

"What about when we get there? How are we supposed to make a living," Layla follows.

"We all have our strong points. Stella can maybe sew and style clothes, Flora can grow food, Bloom you can take care of the kids and cook, Layla could be a merchant of some sort, maybe sell the food? I could work with our estate's legalities , and Musa could maybe perform for extra money," Tecna says.

"I don't know, maybe we should just go home in case the boys look for us," Flora says looking uneasy. It makes sense; she is the most shy and opening up to Helia was difficult for her and she also has the most kids and her daughters need a father. "It's just maybe they were playing a trick or something?"

"They weren't playing a trick Flora," Bloom practically yells. " They don't want us anymore. In fact Helia has a mistress! Someone he beds on a nightly basis, probably right before he beds you! He gives her expensive gifts: jewels, clothes, money, slippers. When was the last time he got _you _an expensive gift?"

"She's right, we aren't going back not now not ever! It would be better to just go somewhere else," Layla says.

"We should change the way we look; that way they definitely won't find us. And change the kids too," Tecna says.

"Yes! We should go find a witch and have her do it! Then move to a kingdom, not one of ours though," Stella says smiling.

"We can move to Gardenia! I heard that the agriculture there grows very quickly. And the scenery is beautiful," Flora says getting into it.

"What do you think Musa?"

Musa looks at Stella, who asked the question, then at the other girls. Her eyes rest on Everrett, who will be the kid with the hardest time distancing himself from his father. Then she stares at the other children, and finally, resting her hands on her stomach, she closes her eyes and says, "We won't need love; we have each other our family. Tecna, Flora, Layla, you guys can be really good friends that lived with each other when your husbands died. And I, Bloom, and Stella can look as if we're sisters and we all lived together after two of our husbands died. And our village got attacked and wiped out, but we managed to escape and have been traveling to find a new, safe place. We no longer feel at peace in our kingdom."

"For that, we should travel on foot, without luggage," Tecna says. "It'll make the escape more realistic, as well as easier."

"That's a brilliant plan," Stella squeals.

"Yes, when we stop to rest the horses, we can wake Everrett, Christi, and Dahlia to walk, and all take turns holding Trixie and Petunia," Bloom says.

"How will we explain what happened to the kids?" Flora asks. The girls all freeze; no one had thought how to explain to the kids. In fact, they didn't even remember that they had to tell them something.

"We'll tell them the truth. Their fathers didn't want us or them so we left, and we'll never go back," Stella says.

"No that'll scar the children forever," Tecna says. "We'll just tell them that we'll explain when they're older. Eventually they'll all forget their fathers except for maybe Christi and Everett. When those two are ages eleven and twelve, then we'll tell them the truth."

The girls voice their acceptations, and then once again sit in silence. Each silently wondering what they did wrong.

~THE BOYS~

At breakfast that same morning, the boys couldn't eat. Their parents keep exchanging looks wondering if the plan really was a good idea considering how it was affecting their sons and no doubt the girls were worse off. "Boys I really think that you should eat something," their mother says.

"I'm not really hungry mom," Helia says, while using his fork to move his eggs around his plate. Helia is a man who believes in good health, so not eating his food is a very strange thing for him. The boys also mutter their agreements.

"I think we should go plan our defense and offense in case He attacks soon," Timmy says.

"Yeah, so if you excuse me I'm going to go and find the maps so that we can accurately plan," Sky says, pushing his chair back with a loud screech, before exiting the room.

Saying their own excuses, the other boys also exit the room, leaving their parents alone. "We ruined them didn't we?" Julianna asks her husband.

He puts his hand on hers," I hope not."

**(I really wanted to end it here, but I thought that since I've made you wait so long I'll keep going. This is going to be my longest chapter so far)**

Riven leaves the planning room after two hours of planning their offense and defense. He goes straight to the maze made of hedges in the back lawn. Riven slowly walks through the hedges as he remembers all the times he and his brothers spent here, playing hide and seek with Stella and Musa. It was no surprise that with the amount of time that the boys spent with the girls, that someone would fall in love with them. Luckily, it was only two boys and each a different girl, and that that same girl loved them back. Riven closes his eyes as he sits down in the bench remembering the first time that he and Musa kissed.

"_Riven make him stop!" Musa yelled holding her dress higher than was appropriate as she ran from a sixteen year old Timmy chasing her with a frog. She's ten and frogs happened to be the grossest thing at the moment. _

"_I'm coming to get you," Timmy says in a very deep voice. Musa screams a little and starts running into the maze. The maze was built barely two months ago, so Musa doesn't know her way around it yet._

"_Wait Musa, don't go in there!" Sky yells at her a little late. _

"_You buffoon" Riven slaps Timmy on the back of his head, then chases after her, "Don't follow me you idiots." He says to his younger brothers. Stella was sick and inside her room, with Brandon hovering by in her room. The remaining four boys snicker at just how much Riven cares about Musa. They all already know that he's in love with her, whether he knows it or not. _**(A/N that's not necessarily as creepy as it would be know just because in the past, the women were generally seven to nearly twenty years younger. The men were considered ready to marry at about 24 or 25 and women were officially on the marriage mart at 15, 16, and occasionally 17. So technically Musa has about five or six years till she can marry and Riven has about four or five and actually about eight to ten until he's required. And obviously in this story, he's waited for her for as long as he could.)**

"_Musa! Musa! Where are you?" He shouts, worried that she might be scared somewhere._

_He gets to a right turn and right before he makes the turn someone jumps in front of him screaming "BOO!". That someone is Musa. "Riven," she whines, "Why did you come? I wanted to scare Timmy." She stomps her foot, crosses her arms, and pouts, looking anywhere but at him._

"_Musa I was worried about you. You don't know you're way in the maze yet. You could have gotten lost." His voice is condescending._

_Musa gets angry hearing him, "Don't talk to me like I'm a kid Rivvy. I can get married in five years; I'm not that little anymore."_

_He laughs, "Shut it squirt. You have five years of growing up to do. Honestly, right now no man would marry you."_

_Her face falls and she sits down on the ground, crossing her legs. Her head is down and she's silently crying. Riven sits down with her. "Is it because I'm ugly?"_

_He puts an arm around her shoulders, "No you're not, and you're not gonna grow up to be ugly either. It's just that there are certain um features that you will gain generally by the time that you're out on the marriage mart. Sometimes that's what men look for over everything else. You also need to get taller, because you look like a little girl and no man wants to marry a little girl. And you can study. Lots of guys like girls that can sing, draw, or play an instrument."_

"_If I don't get those feeatoores (features) you're still gonna love me right?" She says messing up features. _

_He smiles at her, "Of course I will. And you know what? Ten years from now, if you're not married, I'll marry you instead."_

"_Her face brightens up, "really?'_

_He chuckles at her happy face, "Of course." Then, he bends down to kiss her cheek. _

"_Hey-"Musa turns her head, so that Riven accidentally kisses her lips. Musa and Riven both blush. And that's how the boy's found them three hours later, sleeping, Musa's head on Riven's lap and Riven playing with her hair._

Tears slowly fall from Riven's eyes as he remembers when he first realized that he was in love with Musa.

"_I'm going to kill you," Riven hears Musa yell at Stella from outside their shared room. It's both of their coming out ball. The boys and their family travelled all the way here just for it. Many people were surprised that a servant was having her own coming out ball, but most people know that Musa isn't just a servant she's King Radius' god daughter. He raised her as his own, giving her the best clothes, education, and opportunities in life._

_Nabu and Helia had just gotten married to Layla and Helia, and Bloom just recently had Everett, so they weren't here, but everyone else was. _

"_You think It'll be weird if I proposed to Stella tonight?" Brandon asked his brother because his closest confidante wasn't here._

"_Yeah probably. I mean, we don't know if she even considers you as anything more than a friend. In fact, she might consider you to be an overprotective brother. Plus even if she doesn't, you should give her sometime in case she falls for someone else."_

"_Wait you want me to let her fall for someone else?"_

"_No, but if you stop her from trying, she'll hate you forever. Plus even if you try, you'll just be delaying the inevitable."_

"_I guess." After a few moments of silent except for the girls' giggles from inside the room, Brandon says, "You think they changed a lot?"_

"_We haven't seen them in five years. Of course they changed a lot."_

"_What if, while they were in boarding, they met someone."_

"_Of course they met someone. They went to school."_

"_I mean like a guy, and fell in love."_

_Riven pales a little, "They didn't."_

"_But what if-"_

_Riven cuts him off with a growl, "They didn't."_

_Brandon wisely decides to keep quiet. Sadly, that seems like the wrong thing to do._

"_So are they coming?" The two men hear Stella ask._

"_I asked him and he did say he wouldn't miss it for the world."_

"_Aww that's so sweet. He obviously loves you too. Ughh! But his brother doesn't even look at me as anything other than a sister. It's not fair. I did everything for him to notice me except strip naked and lay on his bed."_

_Musa laughs, "Maybe we should both try that and see what happens." Both boys flinch at the idea of the two stripping for men they don't know and laying in their beds._

"_You're an idiot. That wouldn't help us either. I've seen the girls he's shown an interest in before. They all have huge bosoms and rears. Obviously, we have neither." _

"_Oh hush. He'd probably steal your virtue anyways, just because you're offering it." The two are ready to burst in there now._

"_Please this isn't about my non-existant virtue" Brandon flinches hearing this. "It's about the fact that he doesn't love me."_

"_Hmm, you should compromise him or something. Go to his room, strip, and when he walks in, I'll go in to change his sheets or something and I'll see you. You're a princess he has a marry you."_

_Stella laughs loudly, "I will if you will."_

"_Oh I would, except if I can't if I'm going to walk in on you. And if I do it after, no excuse would work. It would be so obviously planned. I mean they're brothers for Pete's sake."_

"_Okay enough is enough," Riven says before barging in the room, with Brandon in tow. When they enter, both girls are in a state of undress; Stella had obviously just taken her dress off and was in the process of helping Musa put hers on._

_After a couple seconds of shocked silence, Musa says, "Hey guys." She graces them with a smile. She walks over and hugs them even though Stella hasn't finished lacing the back of her dress. Stella also puts on a dress and hugs them. _

"_You guys should probably go and we'll see you at the ball," Stella says calmly. The two silently walk back out._

_~~After the Ball~~_

_Riven sits outside on a bench in the garden with Timmy and Brandon._

"_She danced with everyone, everyone but me. You know I haven't seen her in five years; she's beautiful. I always knew she would be. And I heard her and Stella talking and pshh she doesn't have a bosom or a rear my ass. Damn, If I knew she would grow up at boarding school, I would have made sure that she stayed here. No man to fawn over, especially one that doesn't appreciate her."_

_Brandon gives him a look, "She wouldn't have stayed a child if she grew up with us, and I'm sure that those men realized what amazing gi-I mean women the two are and are probably shy or something."_

"_I don't want them to be shy! I don't want Musa to marry anyone else! She's mine, she always has been," Riven shouts. The two give him knowing looks. Riven stands shocked; where did that thought come from? He always protected Musa, but he wasn't in love with her. But now he isn't too sure. The realization that he is probably in love with little-or not so little now-Musa actually shocks him._

"_We already knew that, but obviously Musa doesn't," Timmy says shrugging his shoulders._

"_What do you mean, you always knew that?"_

"_Well, we weren't sure at first, but that day with the maze and the frog, you know when Timmy chased her with a frog? We saw you two kiss, and even before that we were pretty sure that you did. I just wish I knew how she felt then maybe you two could get married soon and we'd finally get the Musa-Riven babies we've waited six years for," Brandon says adding a smirk at the end._

"_Riven pushes him off the bench and then storms off._

Riven thinks about how he felt that day, insanely jealous of the man Musa seemed t o love, who he now suspects was him. He laughs bitterly, opening a bottle of Scotch he brought outside with him. He takes a couple swigs and then leaves to find an old mistress of his, sadly needing a distraction from what he did to the only woman he would ever love as well as the only woman he'll ever even think of marrying.

**I know I know, I kind of hate Riven for going to another woman :( Disappointment. But let's face it, Riven wouldn't be Riven without majorly screwing up, whether Musa's around or not :D. So If you're a first time reader you can tell the major changes in my writing. If not you can probably still tell. This chapter took me a total of 4 days to write, 9 pages. **

**SO before anyone says that the age difference between Riven and Musa is too big, I want to mention that back in the I don't know 1800s and before it was whatever. I mean women had their "coming out" ball at around 15-18 and were considered "on the shelf" by age 24+. Men would still be studying by like 25 or whatever and they weren't required to marry till like 27-30. Obviously Riven won't marry anyone other than Musa, according to the very last line and sentence. Because of the fact that Stella's a princess if she waited another year before marrying, everyone would assume that they're something wrong with her, and officially unmarriageable. While Musa is a servant, so if she isn't married by 20 she probably won't ever get married. It's sad and oh well.**

**What do you think of the girls' plan? Think it'll work? How about new guys(Speaking of which, send in your O.C.'s for the new guys. I'll probably pick the first 10 guys :) I'm not too picky about them. But I want what they do for a living-could be like a Duke, Baron, other noble man, a member of the Clergy, a butler, a stable man, military, navy, King's Guard, basically anything you can think of-, age(Between 25 and 32), physical description, what type of lover they are-like where he would take a girl on a first date, what girl you want him with(Or against it's your choice), and if you don't mind if I make him a bad guy. Send me a PM)**

**Oh and baby names! Send in your top two boys and top two girls!... I might not pick any of them, but it'll give me an idea. Preferably something unique, because though I love names like Anna(spelled the same forward and backwards), Jane, Bob, and Tom, I really don't feel that very common names would be good in my story. NO offense if your name is Anna Jane Bob or Tom…..I have an amazing friend named Anna, I call my friend Jane all the time, Bob can also be spelled the same front and back, and Tom…..hello TALKING TOM! I don't hate on names, I just want a name you won't find everywhere.**

**And do you guys think that the boy's plan is worth it? How hard do you think it's gonna be to find the girls now? And widows? How would their new guys like it when they find out that they've been lied to?**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK STELLA AND MUSA WILL HAVE? Boy, girl, twins, triplets? I know ;) I probably won't tell though…..**

**Teaser: We get to see the girls escape and find a new village and the boys find out that the girls disappeared...Muwahahaha…Sorry I just had the most amazing cupcake in the world….Chocolate with the most amazing chocolate frosting and sprinkles.. Yummm**

**These are the boys' and girls' ages**

**Riven=30**

**Nabu=29**

**Helia=28**

**Brandon=28**

**Sky=27**

**Timmy=26**

**Musa=20**

**Layla=21**

**Flora=22**

**Stella=20**

**Bloom=22**

**Tecna=21**


	11. New Beginnings

**Okay so I started this on the computer while my laptop was sent for repair. I ended up with a new laptop, that I just got last night :)(I wrote this a while ago so not last night)**

**Anyways, I couldn't find my flash drive, so I emailed the document to my self and decided to open it on google drive cause I was already open, but I couldn't edit it, then I tried to copy and paste it, but it didn't work. I accidentally hit the delete forever button thing and deleted the entire thing, so I no longer have the document. Which is why it's taking so long. I kind of lacked inspiration for most of my stories lately, as well as time. I am somewhat done with this story, and THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. I figured that I would just use this last chapter to introduce the next story to you. I am kind of excited because this is one of my favorite stories, and it'll be the first one that I really finish. So, in case you didn't realize this (SPOILER ALERT) the couples do not meet again in this chapter. This will be an introduction to their new lives. The plan is to skip an indefinite amount of time between this chapter and the sequel. **

**anyways onwards :P**

**Chapter 11:**

It has been two months since the girls-no _women _- have left the castle with their children. It took a while, but they settled in their nomadic life. Travelling on foot through different kingdoms takes a lot of effort and time. Currently, they are traveling through the Kingdom of Desdemona, a supposedly cruel kingdom, where even the common people are considered much more evil than most of the prisoners in all of the other kingdoms. It is a dangerous path to go on, but the only reasonable way to get to Gardenia, their kingdom of choice. Neither the girls nor the children are too excited to go through this kingdom, as even the air seems to carry some sort of demonic power with it.

Right now, Bloom (now a brunette with silver eyes) and Everret (with blonde hair and silver eyes) are getting firewood, while Musa(a redhead with silver eyes) and Layla (a blonde with hazel eyes) skin three rabbits that they caught. Stella (a brunette with grey eyes) and Flora (with black hair and pink eyes) start a fire and cook some bread with the small amount of wood that they do have. The children-each with their father's true hair and their mother's new eyes color-are bathing in a river a while away, hidden by the women's sight with Layla's daughter Christi keeping watch over them along with Techna who is looking at maps that the group found with two tents a couple of weeks back.

Once Bloom and Everret get back, Musa and Layla are done skinning the rabbits and give them to Flora and Stella to finish cooking. There isn't much time for the girls to laze around with this new life that the girls lead. Were the girls tired? Yes, most definitely, but they knew that they had to do this or go back living their shameful lives. The girls were all blinded by their love and the idea of them all being one big, happy, perfect family, but that doesn't mean that others were. Even if they didn't see how much the boys truly resented them in their lives, that must have been embarrassing and something others must have gossiped about.

Flora herself keeps thinking of what happened when Helia went to see his mistress. Did anyone see him; did they recognize him? Were the nobles whispering about the Linphean princess behind her back, about her innocence and naivety? The thought makes Flora sick, because not even the people outside of the royal family, people she considered close friends, real friends, told her about these rumors. They always told her how much Helia had to love her. How much in love he looked when he stared at her. How he could never not stare at her. These thoughts of hers have actually caused her to physically get sick, one point while they were travelling, she had to make the others wait for her because she needed to vomit off to the side of the street. She felt terrible afterwards-she would be Flora if she didn't, but felt better once Stella made some sort of remark about how she should be throwing up considering she was the one who was currently with child.

This was followed by Stella actually spilling her lunch only a few feet away from Flora. Musa, of course, had to tease her best friend by mentioning how she hadn't had the urge at all, even though she had been pregnant for quite a while.

Just like Flora, all of the girls had nightmares and scary thoughts of what went on behind their backs. Musa's were probably the worst. While her actual dreams may not have been so bad, she, and possibly her child, have been having terrible reactions to them. She hasn't told any of the others what she dreams about, only that they scare her. The other women know that it could be anything, Liam's rape, Riven's rejection, a number of incidents that made up Musa's strangely happy yet sad childhood. As they were discussing this, once when Musa went to watch the kids and make sure that they are safe, Stella pointed out that it would probably be the things that scarred Musa the most. Her childhood was out of it, but Riven's rejection had hurt more than most things had ever hurt either of the two best friends. There was also the matter of the rape; even though Musa acted like it didn't affect her, Stella knew that it did. Moments when the two somehow managed to sneak out and spend time just as best friends, no future sister-in-laws or maid and princess(not that they ever acted like that) lead Stella to realize that Liam did a number on Musa. She still has scars-about three and a half months later-both physically and mentally. The physical ones bother most people the most, as they looked painful and the idea of the man actually hurting her and using her for his own reasons, but Stella knows that the mental ones are more frightening, especially because she doesn't have Riven to distract her. Stella is really just hoping that this child and the journey to make sure that they all live in a nice peaceful place will distract Musa. Hopefully she will also find a new man.

Although, for the life of her, Stella doesn't understand. As bad as it sounds, Stella never really focused on the other men, considering they were all already married and seemingly love, but she had watched Riven since they were kids and he seemed to honestly love Musa. It was there when Musa was ten and he had kissed her, and when he had been staring at Musa's "new assets". Stella just knows that something's wrong here, that they're missing an important piece of information, but she doesn't know what, and for now she's just going to have to live without knowing.

As Stella thinks, she and Flora also cook the rabbit. It's not much, but along with the bread that they had, it will be enough for all of them, hopefully. But both women know that they're running out of food and will probably be stuck chewing on leaves for the rest of the time.

Suddenly, a loud scream pierced through the air. Recognizing the scream as Dahlia's the girls all drop what they're doing and follow it to the river, where the children, including Everret are. They don't even care to notice how Stella and Flora's bread gets thrown into the fire, effectively burning it.

Once the six get there, they are awarded with a frightening sight. A woman, wearing a black cape, with short black hair kept in a bob, was holding Everret up by his throat, strangling him. Men are surrounding the other children. All of the men have either red or black eyes-with no other color to them. They all have tanned skin with different colored-hair. The men are all wearing the same clothes, possibly a uniform, that's a black bodysuit with a red cape. It also has a red button on the left of their suits. Their boots are also red. (**A/N think Red Fountain Uniform except completely black and red).**

Hearing us, the woman turns around. Unlike the men, she has purple eyes and pale white skin, nearly paler than Musa's. She smiles a cruel smile, showing off her strange fangs to princesses(and Musa). "Well hello there. I knew these kids couldn't be by themselves." Her voice is cool and sends shivers down Flora, Stella, and Tecna's backs. She sounds somewhat amused and that scares Musa more than anything else, with the exception of Everret's face quickly turning into a lovely shade of violet.

"Leave my son alone," Bloom says, her hands forming fists staying tightly at her sides.

"Now then, I might be inclined to do that if you give me your name."

Bloom holds her head up and looks at the woman straight in the eyes. She's not worried about names, considering they spent the last two months calling each other and their kids by the new names they gave them. "My name is Marisol, now please just let my son go." The strange woman does.

"Now what about the rest of you?"

Layla is the first of the other girls to speak of, "My name is Diana."

Musa is next, "I am Neveah and this," she gestures to Stella, "is my sister Sunniva."

Tecna says, "My name is Clio."

And Flora, her voice small, says, "And I am Ashton."

The woman smiles again, "My name is Elvira. I am the head of the army of Desdemona." She smiles as the six women's faces pale. "What exactly are you six doing here?"

"We were passing through, looking for a home." Bloom says.

"You see, our village often got into wars with other villages, and it eventually took all of ours. As Sunniva, Marisol, and Neveah are sisters, and Diana, Ashton, and I lived together as our husbands died, we all decided to start anew."

"Hmm, why didn't you try somewhere else in your kingdom?"

"They never cared about us," Musa says causing everyone to look at her,"Our king I mean, the people of our village specially went to him to ask him to help stop these wars, but he just ignored us. It cost me my husbands life, before I could even tell him I am with child." And then, surprisingly, she bursts into tears. Stella, or Sunniva as she will now be known as, grips her shoulders tightly and holds her "sister's" head to her chest as she cries.

"It's okay Neveah, it's not like he was good anyways." She starts whispering words of encouragement to her best friend as Elvira and the others decide to ignore them. Inwardly, Stella thinks about how well her friend's tears help with their story.

Looking at Elvira, Stella notices that her face has softened considerably, to the point where it looks like Elvira is hurting. "Come, you all may live in Desdemona. I know it may not have been where you want to be, but wars have been starting. Eventually, it'll be more dangerous for you to travel than to stay by us. You will all be staying in my villa with me. you are free to move around as long as you follow certain rules that I will set later."

"You, you don't have to," Flora stutters.

"I know; I want to." With that, Elvira turns around and starts to march away, leaving the rest to follow her. Not knowing what else to do, the women look at each other and silently decided to follow as it will be better than to constantly travel. Not forgetting about the fire they had started, Tecna quickly goes to put it out before following her five friends and sister-in-laws as they all walk to their new lives, their new beginnings.

'_I only want everything to end up fine. I want us to no longer hurt. '_

Tecna opens her eyes and follows, taking Trixie from Musa's arms, her only wish echoing in everyone's minds.

**Can you believe this is kind of over? A whole new story now? Admittedly, this wasn't how I pictured this story to end when I started it years ago. In fact, I was expecting to grow angry with it eventually and have to discard it. I wasn't expecting as many people to like as, but I'm so glad that you do. **

**Now, I don't know when the sequel's going to go up, and I need some ideas. I do know that I want that story to probably be longer. And it will take place approximately four years after this chapter. **

**I do have a couple ideas:**

**A) Make the girls become assassins or something like that for Desdemona, and have Musa and Riven meet up again that way(they're still going to be the main couple although I'll try to focus on the others more in that one). **

**B) Have the boys locate the which that the girls used and go through a whole journey looking for them (This will mostly be in their point of view then-although third person)**

**C) Instead of four years, skip to when Musa and Stella's children will end up being about 16 and have it be their stories with a background of their parents(Although if anything I would rather have this be third)**

**D) Have the girls find someone knew, and have the boys be invited to Musa and her fiance's wedding. **

**So you guys can tell me what you want and yeah :)**

**So once again send kid names. And if you have other ideas for a story I'll see if I can do it. **

**Oh and I wanna try and write oneshots(I've never written one before) so if anyone wants any requests(it could even be like a fan fic for this one) I'll try and do them. **

**~Star.**


End file.
